A Sphere's Image
by Chet
Summary: A Re-telling of FFX-2 created off the basis of the game and my imagination. For impatient fans!
1. Operation Give It

****

A Sphere's Image

By John-Michael Koroloff

Disclaimer Notes: I do not own any of FFX/FFX-2 characters, story lines, and/or plots. I am not entitled to any of their ideas, as stated in this disclaimer note. 

****

Author Notes: Well hey they're everybody! I am going to say right off the bat, this story, is something out of my own kind of imagination in a way. Like it follows the basis of Final Fantasy X-2, but unfortunately I haven't played the game and I have no clue what they say in clips I have seen. But I am getting tired of waiting, so I have decided to write what I think they're saying and what I think they're doing. I know it sounds kinda dumb to people that may have played the game, but please just let me have my imagination fun. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. Remember I might make stuff up to make it more interesting for me and for you guys. Also it could contain spoilers, might not. I change stuff I keep stuff. It just depends. 

****

Chapter 1

Operation "Give It"

Cheers and hoots filled the entire sphere, as a music performance was ready to take place. After Sin's defeat music and blitzball were now the main entertainment all around Spira. I guess you could say it was their aftertime. Since Sins destruction everybody had been a lot more cheerful, which was very understandable. Sin was their plague, but is now nothing, since he is dead, thanks to lady Yuna, who was performing here today.

The ring in the middle of the large crowded area became engulfed in darkness and the soft cheers and yells of fans could only be heard, in the unlit arena. Anybody who was anybody was here to watch the young woman sing and perform for him or her. Everybody eagerly awaited the arrival of the young summoner. 

The soft fist of a young woman cracked into the guard's face and he was rendered unconscious from the surprising blow. She signaled to what looked to be another young woman, as she ran down the dark hallway. Her black boots kicking up from behind her as she ran down the cold awaiting hall, to stand guard in the crowd. The other young girl quickly removed the body from the hall, incase of arousing suspicion. She struggled a tiny bit but managed to move the body to a dark part in the corner, using brute force. 

The young girl had smooth, golden tanned legs. She bore a long red scarf that had orange flames boosting up the tips. She wore tight brown shorts, which were very small for her and that contained little orange pouches on the side. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the glow of the stadium. Maybe it was the thrill or the excitement, but what ever it was, Rikku was filled with adventure. It had probably been because of all those sphere hunts she did, each one filled with some sort of fun filled action. Maybe an action you see in one of those death trap movies, Rikku didn't really know how to explain it. 

Slowly she lowered her head to a little microchip that was placed on the string of her yellow garment. "Yuna, we're in. We're commencing with operation "Give It"." Rikku felt a small smile appear on her face. She sure came up with weird names for operations, like operation "Clam Shell", or operation "Wam Bam". In fact, half the time, those operation names didn't even go with the mission. 

Music blasted from the arena area and the blond haired girl quickly moved to get to the top floor, so she could scope the large room for any suspicious actions. Her legs carried her fast and she was sure to get to her objective point in time. 

" Where do you think you're going?" A young guard said as he came charging at Rikku, as she tried to walk up the long stairs to the reserved balcony, which unfortunately, wasn't reserved for her. 

" Umm. Me, I'm going upstairs. I'd invite ya, but I already have a date, and to be honest, I don't think he's into the whole threesome bit." Rikku said with over confidence in her voice. She loved to drive the guards crazy. It just seemed to make her feel stronger and the guard weaker. She took off, running up the stairs hoping to ditch the guard, which didn't seem to work, as she looked back, the guard was easily gaining speed on her. 

" Wow! You're good. But you won't be after this." Panting, Rikku reached into her tight little pocket and pulled out a tiny little round mechanical ball. "Suck on this!" She threw it behind her, hitting the guard right in the face. Rikku ran further and further, hoping to get her distance from the sleep bomb she had just thrown. Smoke filled from the bottom of the stairs and Rikku heard no more footsteps. She was in the clear for now, but she needed to refill her breath from all that running she had to do. It was non-stop running from the airship to the arena and now she was taking a small little break. 

" What can I do for you?" The music blasted out from the top of the stairs. Cheers grew louder as the music kept repeating itself. It was actually a real rhythmic beat but Rikku didn't have time to wait around and dance the whole mission away. She had to get to the standing point and fast. The music gradually grew louder and she was losing time quickly. 

" Oh no!" She hastily ran up the stairs, practicly tripping over her feet every once and a while. This mission was way too important to fail just because she was a little fatigued. 

She managed to mount the stairs and reach her point before "Yuna" had started to sing. She reached into one of her little pouches that was indicated on the left of her shorts and took high tech Al Bhed goggles out. She kneeled down looking through the goggles and noticed a few guards placed all around the crowd. 

" So LeBlanc, you have your cronies looking out for you?" She silently whispered under her lips, keeping it pretty much to herself. She managed to see Paine standing by the crowd, keeping her eye out for LeBlanc's guards. Paine noticed Rikku at the top of the balcony, she also noticed the guard that was advancing on her from behind. Paine started to wave her hands back and forth profusely, trying to warn her of the guard behind her, unfortunately Rikku didn't pick up on that warning and was in some trouble. 

" Hey Paine!" Rikku yelled out waving her hands back and forth as Paine did. Suddenly her instincts jumped when she heard a footstep approach, coming at her direction. 

" Hey!" The guard screamed out at her in a gruff voice, looking very ticked at her. Rikku just turned slowly and smiled a cute little smile at the guard. Her mind could only imagine why she turned around and smiled nervously at the guard but whatever difference it made she was in a shit load of trouble. Rikku noticed a few cuts the guard had on his face and arm and she managed to see that it was the same guard back at the stairs incident. 

" Hey, about the stairs, that was like just a little joke." She said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Trust me, you'll laugh when you hear about it." Slowly Rikku backed down and away from the very pissed off watchman. 

_Stupid guarantee, Twenty minutes my butt. I ought to sue Rin for this. _

Rikku's back hit the edge of the balcony and she stood there, ready for the guards move. The guard took his hand back and threw a swing at Rikku. Luckily Rikku threw her head down and came back up with a startling uppercut that left the guard stunned. She threw her elbow into his face and he was forcefully knocked back, blood spurting in the air and splashing Rikku in the arm but he wasn't done yet. He ran into Rikku with the last of his strength, causing her to lose her balance and falling off the high balcony. The guard just slowly backed up and fell on the ground unconscious. 

" Ahh!" Rikku quickly shot her hands out, trying to grab the air around her, to pull her poor self back up again, but it was too late and she fell off the balcony, but not completely. She had managed to get one of her hands to grip onto the ledge but she wasn't going to be on there for too long. She dangled back and forth, nobody noticing, due to the killer performance made by the imitation Yuna, who was in some big time trouble when hopefully her and Paine get her. 

" What can I do for you" The music blared as Yuna strut her stuff on the stage with her half naked male background dancers. Rikku still dangled from the balcony tops, her legs hitting the hard wood back and forth, which stung her legs and loosened her grip. 

" I'll tell ya what you can do for me. Help me up!" She screamed out to the crowd of people who were insanely deaf because of the hard rocking music booming out. She looked down and noticed a few guards who took notice to her little show up there and who were now aiming guns at her, trying to kill her on sight. I guess they weren't very happy with her kick ass fighting skills and they wanted to make a lesson of her. 

_Oh god, I'm done for. This is it. Time to meet my maker. I wonder if he's Al Bhed. _

Rikku knew the only way to save her sorry little life was to jump and hope she lands safely. Paine saw Rikku from down in the crowds and knew she was going to jump. The silver haired woman quickly checked her black, skull outfit for any useful items but nothing came up, except for a few potions and phoenix down. Quickly she ran down the stairs in aid of Rikku but she was stopped due to unwanted company. Two guards, with steel batons and angry faces blocked the bottom of the stairs, the only way to get to the poor girl on the balcony, who was waving around helplessly. 

" Sorry boys, no time for a fight right now." Paine quickly ran up the stairs making sure to keep good speed ahead of those guards. She knew Rikku couldn't hold on for much longer. One of the guards striked her in the face with a baton, while she thought about Rikku. Paine counter attacked with a fierce punch to the nose that sounded like she broke it. She threw herself faster down the long hallway that seemed to be endless. She knew one guard gave up after that swift punch was given to him and the other one she thinks gave up after seeing the other ones pain she delivered to him. Sometimes she felt like she was too alone in the world, always having to do stuff on her own, with nobody's help, she probably should have told Rikku to stay with her. 

" I can't hold on any more." Slowly Rikku let go of the railing after thinking about it and she dropped into the pit below, awaiting her fate. Shots fired and hit the balcony that she was just not hanging onto a near three seconds ago, pieces of wood chipping off the edge and landing on Rikku's chest and what ever was below her. Fortunately enough she made it and landed on a pod that had been flying around. 

Rikku raised herself from the pod and kissed the solid electrical machine that was glowing with extreme light rays that practicly blinded Rikku. "Oh thank you so much, you wonderful little machine you." Rikku got up and looked around and found a lever that probably controls the little gadget she was on. Well she was safe and lucky, the song was almost over, now all she needs to do is locate Paine and quickly steal back the sphere from LeBlanc. 

" I can't hear you." The music depleted silently and then grew louder with a boost of more of the thrilling music. It was such a beat that even Rikku was a little ashamed she had to focus and tune out the music. 

" Where is sh-?" With a startled glance at the top of the crowd she saw Paine, surrounded by what looked like ten guards. The glimmering blond hastily took the controls and managed them fast. It was a good thing she was Al Bhed. The thing moved fast and with it she managed to get close to Paine, who was now standing on the railing, being attacked by a bunch of strange guards." Paine, hope on." Rikku's hand extended out and Paine took a look at the guards and took a large leap of faith. She connected with Rikku's hand and was pulled up with her on the pod.

" Let's get away from these guards." Paine suggested sounding light headed. 

" Roger!" She said in an optimistic voice." I'd duck if I were you." Shots fired from the guns the guards carried. The bullets ricochet off of the vehicle and created a large commotion. People raised themselves from their seats and pointed at the display from above. One of the guards shots just barely pierced Rikku and hit the control panel that worked the pod." Paine, we're in some trouble here." The controls buzzed and started to shoot out sparks, which were not going away. 

Paine had her grim look set upon her face and immediately everything started to shake, as they were forced all over. Rikku noticed the music had stopped most definitely and that only screams and shouts could be heard in the silence of the music depletion. Paine gripped her stomach and pushed in trying to hold herself from vomiting from all the shaking. 

Paine and Rikku were headed straight into a part of the arena." Duck!" They both shouted out at the same time. Both of them crouched down and waited for the horrible crash to commence. Rikku fell straight down onto the pod and lay down, hurting her leg again. 

The pod shook viciously and the noise of broken concrete covered all around them, like a giant shield. It was a head on collision right into the arena hallway. Flames appeared everywhere around where the pod had smashed through. People shouted and screamed, running out of the way of the horrible scene. "Yuna" was in awe and threw a command to one of the guard captains, telling him to get them before they escaped. 

Rikku slowly got up and thanked her luckiness again for keeping her AND Paine alive. Though she had received a few minor cuts and bruises she was all right. The blond haired girl extended her hand once again to Paine. Paine took her hand out and grabbed onto Rikku's. They slowly got up and walked down the hallway, awaiting the arrival of Miss LeBlanc and her very dumb bodyguards, who were always by her side. 

" Well I have to say that this is the best infiltration yet." Paine said with a hint of honor in her voice. She walked a tiny bit faster after noticing Rikku speeded up. 

" I know. We are so getting better at this spy gig." She said as she looked back at the pod. "Do you think anybody noticed us?"

Paine looked back at the ruins of the pod that was still engorged with flame, screams still coming from the stadium and the sound of an alarm going off in the distance. " I doubt it." They both casually walked off planning the theft of their rightfully owned sphere. 

Author Notes: Well that was it for this chapter. I really hope you liked my little variation of the intro at the starting and the noted humor I used every once and a while. Please review. If you do you get free pie. Yummy delicious pie. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as they first chapter.


	2. Dropping In

****

Chapter 2

Dropping In

Author's Notes: Hey, everybody. It's so good to be writing my next chapter, especially since I've been so swamped lately with all of these projects and tons of homework but it's the end of the year and I have almost graduated. 

Okay I'm sorry if maybe the first chapter may have been boring too you. I've been trying real hard to make it slightly more interesting, so please enjoy. Let's just pray that all of you find chapter 2 real exciting. This is where Rikku meets up with LeBlanc for an "interesting" conversation. 

" Stop! I order you to stop." A man wearing a large purple guard outfit and hat, which covered his mouth and upper forehead ran down the long hallway that intersected into the arena area, after a suspicious two, just wondering the halls. 

Rikku and Paine bolted down the long music hall and took many dives and turns, looking for a way out of the mess that had been painted for them. They were in some trouble, believe it or not, with the alarm blaring a mono toned siren it was hard to hear what directions Paine was giving out to her friend but that wasn't their only problem. It seemed that Paine forgot which way they had to take to Miss LeBlanc's room, so unless they wanted to get caught trying to look for directions, they better just lay low for a while. 

The guard waved his baton around a few times at the girls running wistfully down the hallway. Paine just ran a little in front of Rikku, pushing herself forwards as the leader of the group. You could say that, yes, maybe she was a little ticked off at Paine. The fact that she really didn't care for Rikku's safety was a big bust, and in Rikku's words, "not very nice" but she'd deal with it, especially since she wouldn't know where to go or what to do?

" Over here, Rikku." Paine quickly turned a thin corner and pulled the blond haired girl with her, forcefully dragging her against her own rights. Rikku let out a little shriek when she hit the side of the wall but let go when she noticed that Paine had found a safe place to hide. They were both ready to burst with happiness as they heard the guards footsteps from outside run past them in a blind dust, unaware that they were only a few feet in front of them. Though they were both excited to get away from the horrible situation, Rikku was the only one to portray her happiness. She jumped up and down laughing quietly to herself, then turned to face the south side of the room.

" What is this place?" She said, while her emerald eyes scanned the junky mess in front of them. I guess she already knew the answer to her own question but she'd always like to be sure, even though it makes her look like an idiot. Paine just walked over to where Rikku's eyes were fixated on and picked up the bucket of water and the wooden mop that had been placed aside on the floor beside a medal shelf. 

" Where do you think we are? My god, think before you ask." She said with an arrogant voice and a ticked off expression. It must have been all the pressure and stress building up at her that made her blow up like that on Rikku, but really, how can somebody be that dense not knowing what it was. 

" I know, sorry." She said politely hoping not to offend her any more then she already was. "So any clues on where LeBlanc is? Because that would be really super right about now."

" I have no cl-" Paine stopped her talking and an immediate smile appeared on her pale and not so stressful anymore face. She slowly paced over to a part of the concrete wall and revealed what looked like a map, probably of the facility she thought. "Okay let's see if this helps us at all." Her finger lightly trailed over the old and transparent map but it was, luckily enough, the map of the blitzball arena. "Perfect, I've found LeBlanc's room. It's right around there." Paine's slightly curved the map she had claimed to Rikku, so she could see. 

" That's perfect! Except one thing." Her voice said with an intrigued sound. "How do you expect to get past that many guards out there?" She yelled out at Paine, looking maniacal and grumpy again. 

Just then a small little smirk appeared on her ruby red lips. She once again took the map back into her line of sight and started to retrace some places with her cool and gentle finger. A giant glance was placed on one part of the map especially and then a smile appeared once again on her cold face. Rikku turned to look at Paine and then looked back at her feet, which were very scrunched in because of the small boots she had put on and were killing her each time she ran from the guards. 

" I found it! It's right here." She said pointing to the room just beside them, located as the locker room. Rikku just threw a funny glance at Paine and took the map from her hands forcefully, not gently. 

" Have you gone dumb or something. There's nothing here." Just then a large noise hit the door, probably being one of the guards trying to kick the door down, with a very strong hit. "Oh, son of a bit-" Rikku's profanity was cut off by another bang on the large wooden door, this time louder. "We're going to have to find a way out of here but how?"

" I've got an idea. Here take this." Paine said throwing Rikku one of the mops that was on the cold, medal floor. "I'm going to open the door and when I do hit 'em." Slowly Paine walked over to the door, gripping her lengthy mop, sweating profusely, hoping not to lose her mop by a wave pool of sweat emanating from her hands. Slowly she turned the knob and unlocked the door. The door swung open and Paine charged, nailing the guard straight in the gut, making him push his head down in an instant. A large moan escaped his lips, as the pain surged through his body. Then Rikku came down with a critical hit, managing to make a knock out shot right in the back of his head. He fell down, bruised and unconscious right in the middle of the hallway and the janitor's closet. 

" Quickly! Let's go!" Rikku said, while stepping over the bruised and battered corpse. Paine slowly followed afterwards, stepping accidentally on the guard's arm. Paine moved faster when she heard the guard moan again. They scurried down the hallway, showing no noise on the tiled floors, in case of guard's being alerted. They found their way easily through the arena hallways and managed to locate the locker room quickly and with no surprises. 

" Okay, what's so important in here?" Rikku sluggishly scanned the place lazily; sounding not to enthusiastic about her supposed "plan". Paine just ignored her question and walked up to one of the lockers placed in front of the bench. She gripped the iron and very large locker and moved it out of the wall and revealed a tiny vent that was almost seeping out of the cold floor. 

" Told ya I had a plan." Paine said, lifting her hand up to her chin and rubbing it. Rikku just laughed cheerfully to herself again, making sure that it was as low as possible. Maybe Paine did know what she was doing. Maybe Rikku didn't put enough faith into her and her little schemes. 

" Way to go!" The blond haired girl advanced to the vent and bent down on all fours. She leisurely pushed herself in, trying to squeeze her stomach in as much as possible, hoping to fit her poor little body inside. Cool air swept over her beautiful and tanned face as she shifted just a tiny bit further in. "Paine, I don't think you'll fit. It's pretty tight." 

" What!? Are you calling me fat? You have a lot of nerve missy!" Paine yelled out through the vent as Rikku crawled forward, seeing where it would lead her. A large echoed consumed the vents and Rikku was just about ready to tell her to shut up. "Fine, I'll find another way around. See ya on the other side." She yelled through again to Rikku. Rikku didn't even hear her to well and just went crawling on till she was completely out of Paine's range of sight. "That's if I find you." 

LeBlanc slowly paced back in forth in her room, her garments all swept up around her in a comforting pleasure, waiting for Yuna's little assailants. She couldn't let them have the sphere she evilly stole, no stole seemed too harsh a word, borrowed was a tiny bit better. She was in a big rut. If she didn't keep the sphere well within her grasp then she was screwed. 

_I just won't let them get it. They'll never get it. It's not possible. Not where I have it hidden._

LeBlanc thought to herself as she patted the thick layers of clothing that covered the nicely shimmering singing sphere, which was connected to another belt she had safely hidden under her apparel. She slowly paced back and forth once again, taking notice to her two bodyguards that were just outside her room, looking after her poor little self. 

Rikku quickly crawled through the vents, listening to noises and looking for certain rooms. She passed by the guard's room; at least she thought it was the guard's room because it sure contained a lot of them. Suddenly Rikku's movements were frozen when she took notice to LeBlanc's guards down below. She thinks one of their names is Uno and maybe, Sano. Both wore long clothing that stretched far down their legs. 

Sano was the tall and skinny one who wore a large helmet covering his long and droopy face. His clothing was complete sapphire. With two guns placed in his hands he was a grim reaper to face him up close. Usually Paine and Rikku stayed clear of him but Uno on the other hand was a whole other case. Not being too intelligent like Sano, Uno was a large and overweight person. His clothing was a dark purple and he equipped the same helmet Sano wore. His clothing was stretched further out and he was very short but not to be underestimated. His large medal shield attached to his back could cause major damage to an inexperienced fighter. His boots were laced with a sort of steel that was strong and not able to pierce. . 

Rikku stared down at them through the cramped and uncomfortable vents. They just stood there, looking at absolute nothingness. Rikku just discarded them and figured that LeBlanc must be in the other room if they are standing so alert like that. Rikku knew what they're alert look was. Usually Sano had his guns placed in a certain position where one was lower then the other one but both were raised. Uno on the other hand always had one foot placed out in front of the other, to keep his advantage fuller. At least that's what Paine thought. 

Rikku crawled further down the vents, going as straight as possible, hoping to god that there wasn't a sudden twist. Fortunately there wasn't and Rikku looked down the clear vent to discover Miss LeBlanc marching back in forth in a panic her blond hair glowing in the chandeliers light. 

_Yeah! That's right you better be scared because Rikku is coming down. You better be hoping I don't bust a groove on you and your dumb bodygu-_

Before she could finish her words creaking could be heard and suddenly the vent didn't seem so supportive anymore. The soft sound of metal bolts and screws could be heard unscrewing. The vent with in an instant caved in and fell down into LeBlanc's room, bringing Rikku down with it. 

A startled yelp was all that could be heard from LeBlanc as she witnessed Rikku on the floor, without Paine and in a muddle. "So nice of you to drop in Rikku. I do hope that you didn't hurt yourself." LeBlanc said with the most obvious note of sarcasm. She slowly walked up to Rikku, hoping not to get injured in the process. 

Rikku just giggled a nervous giggle and tried to get up but failed. She must have twisted her ankle a bit in the fall and needed a cure desperately. LeBlanc's bodyguards busted into the room with faces of worry and displacement. 

" Oh, boys I'm so glad you're here. Look what we have here, a stowaway. How about you treat Miss Rikku too some jail cell time." LeBlanc said laughing heartily inside, keeping it shut from the outside world. 

The guards corresponded and Sano went over and dragged Rikku up to her feet, while putting his pistols aside. Pain traveled through Rikku's feet but she managed not to make a scream, for her sake at most. Sano started to slowly drag Rikku out of the room, with her being very disoriented. Rikku could do nothing but be forced to go with them. 

" Paine, where are you?"

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I hope you all liked that chapter. Oooo. Who thinks Rikku we'll make it out? Haha we all know she will. Anyways thanks for supporting everybody. Oh and Yuna will be introduced soon, so wait and see. Thanks!


End file.
